Janice Malloy (Warehouse 13)
Janice Malloy (Cynthia Watros) is the main villainess from "What Matters Most," episode 4.17 of Warehouse 13 (airdate June 17, 2013). She is one of the residents of Crown Heights, a gated community in Ohio. Janice Malloy's late husband founded Crown Heights, and after his passing, she made three attempts to request a bust of her husband in his honor. However, each time, Janice was turned down by members of the community's board, including security guard Rex Simmons, who said that the bust would attract vandals. Some time before the events, Janice acquired an artifact: a Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask, which kills its consumers based on their greatest unconfessed sin. Janice used the mask to exact revenge on the board members, as she would bake chocolate cookies and sprinkle the salt on them before serving them to the board members. Her first victim was DA Harry Chambers, who had a fatal seizure based on the fact that his work executed people. Her other targets were Mrs. Labelle, who ended up fused to a young man she was having an illicit affair with (though she survived Janice's wrath), and the aforementioned Rex, who spontaneously combusted based on the fact that he burned down his condo for the insurance money. All the while, Janice played the role of a perky and nosy neighbor during her encounters with Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering, which saw the former of the pair eating Janice's cookies. Col. Arnold Cassell felt the effects of Janice's villainous handiwork, leading to him confessing that he gassed a village in Kuwait to seek out the enemy. Myka's search for a common thread led to the reveal that the victims were part of the board that denied Janice's request for a bust of her late husband, and it also ended up revealing Janice as the culprit. Meanwhile, the evil Janice served her cookies to another board member, John Foster, but Myka appeared and warned Foster not to eat the cookie. At that moment, Janice took out a knife and brandished it at Myka, claiming that her actions were due to her devotion to her late husband. The deranged villainess added that her husband built Crown Heights and both of them gave their lives and their marriage for the community, while also accusing her victims of attempting to erase his memory. Janice lunged at Foster with the knife, only for Myka to take her down and neutralize the mask. Pete was still feeling the effects of the salt, and after seeing Cassell all better, she realized that confessing was the only thing that could save him. This led to Pete revealing that years prior, he got behind the wheel while he was drinking, and it resulted in a crash that he survived, but killed his friend in the passenger's seat, referring to that moment as the wake-up call to quit drinking--which he had done since then. As for Janice, it can be assumed that she was arrested (off-screen) for her murderous actions. Trivia * Cynthia Watros also played villainess Robin Milano on The Closer. Gallery Janice Malloy 2.png Janice Malloy Knife.png|Janice wielding a knife after her reveal Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested